The new student
by sarahReaper
Summary: Nagisa (witch is the new student) has a crush on karma but her bff nakamura had told the hole class her secret. That Nagisa was a girl, when Nagisa was little she wanted to be a boy but lately she wanted to be a girl, she told karma her secret and was surprised with what he said.. i hope yall enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**(hello everyone this is not really... umm the story line or even close to assassination classroom so im sorry and there is will be really bad logic and more... but this is fan fiction so screw logic... so lets begin the story :D)**

POV/karma

it was a new day at e-class, boring as ever when we got a new student.

"ok class this is our new student" koro-sense said with that cringy smile of his.

"Hi everyone, my name is Nagisa" Nagisa walked in like he was a girl.

hmmm there was something about Nagisa i couldn't get my finger on..

 **(a year later)**

 **_** POV/ NAGISA

"nakamura" i say with my face looking like a tomato.

"yea?" she looked confused.

she was the only person that new i was a girl. for some reason i would trust her like she was my sister

"i like someone" i look down.

"who" she walks over to me touching my shoulder. i felt like my heart skip a beat when i heard someone other than Nakamura say who. i slowly looked up also seeing karma.

"Nakamura ill tell you later" as i walk away i feel karma's warm hand on my shoulder. "are you ok" i looked at him, he looked worried... like he did something wrong i could feel my cheek glowing bright red.

"nothing is wrong" i gave him a smile and walked away

 **(after school at nakamura's house)**

"so who do you like?" she looked eager to know but i could tell she was trying to hide it.

"i-i like k...k..." i looked at nakamura and to a deep breath "i like k-k-karma..." i felt my cheeks grow red

"OMG REALLY I SHIP YALL~"

 _BEEP_

 **karma: hey**

 **Nagisa: hey karma, i cant talk right now but i need to tell you something... hmm meet me at the cafe in 20. k**

 **karma: ok?... cya then**

"who was that?" nakamura looked confused. "it was karma. im ganna tell him im a girl... because he deserves to know"

"i need to go to the cafe, bye nakamura"

 **(at the cafe)**

POV/KARMA

i sat waiting for nagisa to come. truth be told i kinda had a crush on nagisa maybe i can tell him at the after he tells me what hes gonna tell me

"HEY KARMA!" i saw Nagisa come in waving

"hi nagisa, what did you need?" i looked at him concerned.

"look karma i don't know how to tell you this... and i understand if you get upset with me.." he looked sad, he sat across from me.

..."k...k...karma... IMAGIRL" i looked at him confused.

"what did you say?" he looked down "i said im... im... IM A GIRL!"

"i know, nakamura told the hole class and said not to be up set.. she told us about how when you were little you wanted to be a boy but lately you wanted to be a girl... right?" i could see tears rolling down her eyes... i got up and sat next to her "its ok" suddenly i felt her arms form around me and hug me.

"hey theres something ive been meaning to tell you too" i could see the smaller girl wipe her tears and look at him "hmm?"

"i like you" i saw the bluenette's face turn red, she looked in my eyes... our body's moving on their own we both leaned closer together.

 **OK OK i am sorry.. clifthangers suck... i know but there might be a chapter 2 soo thats good and _ that means a change of seen... this is WAY off the show im sorry.. BUT i hoped yall like "THE NEW STUDENT" bye everyone until next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2 the kiss

**(hey everyone, ok so _ was gonna be me seen changer but now i don't know so just enjoy :D)**

POV NAGISA

Our body's moving on their own, we moved closer together as we both leaned in next thing i new Nakamura was watching us and before we could _kiss_ she took a photo. i flipped out and moved before karma could _kiss_ me.

"N-N-N-NAKAMURA!" i looked disappointed "is Nagisa upset because she didn't kiss her prince charming" Nakamura smirked "NAKAMURA!" i ended up chancing her home with karma following.

"jeez what did i do" she looked confused as i smacked her "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY SECRET!" *^*

"look im sorry but now you go to school looking like a girl and no one will judge" i gave her this look like she was right

"ughhhhhh you are so lucky that your right!" karma laughed as both of us looked at confused? "what?" i said as he walked over to me putting his hand on my head, he watched as my face turned red.

"im laughing because nagisa is so damn cute when she gets pissed off" i punched his arm

"NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they watched as my face went from flustered to complete fear "m-mother.." they saw as i looked down "NAGISA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU WITH HANGING OUT WITH THESE E - CLASS LOSERS" i watched as my mother took my hand "mother.. THOSE E - CLASS LOSERS ARE MY FRIENDS AND IF YOU MAKE ME-"

 _smack_

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT NAGISA" they saw the bad side of my mother "MOTHER I COULD ASK HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT MY FRIENDS!"

 _a stab noise_

They saw me get stabbed by my mother "NOW NAGISA YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" tears roll down my eyes. then i heard karma's soothing voice say "NO NAGISA WILL NOT BE COMING HOME WITH YOU" suddenly mr. karasuma came out of no where "ma'am you re not going any where with nagisa" "YALL CANT TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MYYYY LITTLE GIRL" karasuma looked confused as nakamura said "ill explain later" "ma'am what you did is against the law" suddenly the police came out of no where arresting my mom "NAGISA HELP YOUR MOTHER, YOU UN GREAT FULL CHILD!"

karma put his hand on my shoulder "do you want to stay at my place?" i nod my head "hop on" HE HAS A MOTORCYCLE! i get on the back of the motorcycle "put your arms around me" my face went completely red as i move closer to him putting my arms around him.

 **(at his apartment)**

"you can sleep in my bed or couch" hmmm i thought for a sec "on the couch" his couch was a _HUGE_ and it was red "ok ill get you a blanket and a pillow"

he was being so _kind_ this was weird i didn't realize but i was still crying "o i forgot i have a guest bedroom i usually don't have guest over alot would you like to stay in there" i nod my head "i need to get stuff from my house.."

 **(about two hours nagisa FINALLY came back and he brought a lot he stared to set up his room) (fyi he lives there now like they are room mates XD)**

"im d-" karma was asleep on the couch i smile picking him up and put him in bed _he looks so cute when he sleep_ i go to my room going to bed then a man grabbed my arm

i woke up chain to a wall in my bra and a skirt i realized i was in a lab. "h-huh?"

"o your awake great" i looked around "where am i and why cant i move and why am i on a wall of all places?" he laughed "well.. your mother wanted me to assassinate you but look at your body" he licked his lips, i felt my heart skip a beat "and i want your classmates to see your true form.. i know that you tried to be a boy"

 _SLAM_

"o looks like your class is here" he licks his lips and starts touching my breast "s-sir what are you gonna do" he licks my leg "well the hole lab is filled with tv's and there all watching you so they forced to watch this but first i need someone to watch in person be right back dear" karma was pushed through the door "KARMA" a stream of tears goes down my face "o dear not need to cry" the man licked my tears off my face "now show your true self Nagisa.." "what do you mean sir..." "look i know for a fact that you can be hotter than this because ive been stalking you nagisa" i started to laugh "me and hot don't go well together sir..." "are sure about that nagisa" i nod and he let me off the wall "its about time i turn back to karma and he was hurt. i turn to the lab man with a scary look "sir... FUCK YOU" i smack him so hard he fell on the ground "DIDNT YOUR YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU THAT HURTING SOMEONE IS NOT THE WAY IN LIFE, ALONG TAKING YOUR LOVED ONE BY FORCE" "s-s-so you will love me" the man mutters "O HELL NO U HURT SOMEONE THAT HELPED ME YOU MADE KIDS WATCH THIS YOU MADE ME SUFFER, SO IF YOU THINK IM GONNA LOVE YOU SIR" i start to laugh "IM NOT"

i pick up karma witch is passed out and left like a boss "o come on i thought you might have a smaller chest than me BUT I WAS WRONG" kayano pouted. "i mean i was wearing a chest flatter thing" i didn't know what it called so every one laughed "o come on guys T^T"

 **(at home)**

"Nagisa i was so fucking worried" i was quiet. "karma i'm sorry..." karma moved closer to me, next thing i new his lips where on mine. i was surprised but closed my eyes knowing he needed this. i slowly put my hands around his neck, next thing i knew his tong was wrapping around my tong making me moan. i ended up pushing away to breath _because i need to breath_ and i smiled making all his worry's go _poof out of his mind_

 **i hoped y'all liked this chapter it was um shocking and weird and super cringy soooooooooooooooo i hoped y'all liked it :DDDDDDDD** **And i know the logic in this makes no fucking sense like when the police and karasuma came out of now where.. well FUCK logic this is fan fiction. XD well bye everyone**


	3. Chapter 3 re-do off the kiss the date

**(OK PEOPLE I KNOW THAT I SPELLED TONGUE WRONG... PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE... if y'all did not read my bio it says i can not spell... i repeat i can not spell. my spelling teacher did not give a fuck about my spelling so that's why i don't give a crap about my spelling. SO please do not judge my fucking spelling skills, sorry if i'm being mean so now to repay y'all ILL re-do the kiss scene. NOW on with da chapter)**

 **POV / karma**

"Nagisa... i was so fucking worried about you..." i looked at the small girl, that's almost in tears. "Karma... i'm... i'm so sorry" the small girl started to cry. "Nagisa... don't cry" i walk over to Nagisa. "...but... you got hurt... because... of me.." i put my hand on her cheek "Nagisa... i'm ok.."

i lean in kissing nagisa's lips. i put my arms around her waist, as she was putting her arms around my neck. i pulled her closer trying to deepen the kiss. sooner or later she opened her mouth allowing my _tongue_ i her mouth. i wrapped my _tongue_ around her _tongue._ she let out a moan. about a (maybe... a few mins :3 if you know what i mean) few mins later we stop our kiss. (DID I FINALLY SPELL TONGUE RIGHT!? Y'ALL HAPPY :3)

"k...karma..." i look at Nagisa confused "?" "... will... you be... my.. my... my boyfriend?..." my face turns red "Nagisa...i" i looked away my face looked like a red rose at this point. "i knew you didn't want to..." i saw her crying. "Nagisa.. i would love too" i walked over to her "please don't cry Nagisa.." i felt as Nagisa put his arm around me crying more...

POV / NAGISA

i put my arms around karma, i couldn't help but to feel happy... so happy i was crying "why are you crying?" i hug him tighter. "im... im so happy karma.." we sit on the couch ( **finally they have been standing the hold time XD)** "Nagisa..." i nod as if i where saying yes "will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" i stop my face turned red, i poke my head out from his chest and smile "of course karma" he kisses my cheek and goes into his room "good night nagisa"

i go into my room and go into my closet... "why did i bring my flying pig collection.. omg i have so much flying pig stuff in my room... WHEN DID I GET A FLYING PIG POSTER..." i sigh knowing that i have to many. i sit on my bed and i make a texting group, with kayano and nakamura

 **Nagisa: girz i needs help**

 **Nakamura: with what?**

 **Nagisa: karma asked me on a date and i need to look good... and im not good with make up yet...**

 **Kayano: of course gurl** (me: I KNOW THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL GIRL XD)

 **Nagisa: well ill meet y'all at nakamura's house right?**

 **Nakamura: ok cya tomorrow gurlz :D**

 **(in the morning)**

"karma i need to do something before our date k?" he looked confused."ok? bye nagisa"

 **(at Nakamuras house)**

"hey gurlz" i say walking in, nakamura comes running at me showing my a super pretty blue dress "look, i found it in my closet, it was always small on me so... here wear it" my eyes lit up looking at the dress "ok nagisa i think the only makeup you need is lip stick" Kayano said with nakamura agreeing, they made me pretty "hey you should tell karma to pick you up, for the date" i just reamberd why i looked pretty because of the date. "yea i should"

 **nagisa: hey karma**

 **karma: hi Nagisa**

 **Nagisa: can you pick me up at nakamura's house for our date?**

 **karma : sure, why tho?**

 **Nagisa: well they dressed me up... and i don't want to see it in till you pick me up...**

 **karma: ok cya in 10**

 **Nagisa: ok cya karma**

(ok her dress was a blue sweater dress that hanged my her shoulders with a bunny on it)

"ok karma's here :3"

POV / KARMA

i see Nagisa walking out, my face turning red. "H-how... how do i l..l-look" i smirked "DAMN GURL YOU LOOK CUTE AS FUCK" i watched as her face turned red

 **(i only changed the POV for karma's reaction)**

POV / NAGISA

i got on his motorcycle hugging him tightly.

 **(fyi its winter in this/ at the date place)**

"a-a ice skating place" my eyes lit up "do you even know how to ice skate?" he said trying not to laugh "no... :T" we walk in "ill get the ice skates so sit down somewhere" i walked away "ok karma"

a man walks up to me "hey cutey wanna date?" i look away "no.. i'm already taken" he grabbed my shirt forcing me to walk with him, i start to struggle

 _SLAM_

he slammed me into a wall "YOU WILL LOVE ME BITCH" he forces me face to look at him "YOU WILL LOVE ME!" he said loudly as i struggle, he forced me to kiss him, i push him

SLAM, PUNCH NOISE, KICK NOISE

i started to cry as he started to abuse me ... everyone was looking at us then... the man started to touch me like my body you know people right? "don't cry baby... WHY WILL YOU NOT FUCKING LOVE ME" i looked down "because i love someone else" i saw karma walking into the skating room "FORGET ABOUT HIM, HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO" i start to cry more also getting pissed "GET FUCKING OFF ME"

 _SLAP AND PUSH NOISE_

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" i felt as karma whispers in my ear "i got this" he held my hand "sir back off now or i will get security, and i don't like how you made my girlfriend feel" the man looked pissed "YOU BITCH, YOUR GOING OUT WITH THIS BITCH" i got so pissed i could tell karma was surprised about how pissed i was. "THAT IS THE FUCKING LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT"

 _security came putting him in jail_

"damn you're so hot when you get pissed off" i blush "so shall we skate?" i take his hand "we shall" i kept falling as he laughed "you so cute" i look down "IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS"

 **TBC NOW LOGIC IS REALLY FUCKING BAD I KNOW like i said I CANT FUCKING SPELL but other that that i hoped y'all liked this chapter ANDDDDDDDDD I WILL BE DOING A NEW SERIES CALLED MONIKA X TAILS MY FRIEND IRL AND IN ROBLOX SO NOT THE TAILS IN ZONIC ANDD ILL CONTINUE THE NAGISA CINDERELLA STORY THING SOO CYA LATER**


	4. Chapter 4 the carnival :3

**OK everyone i come to realize how many times i check over there will forever be.. a mistake with a word or even spelling soo... IM SORRY T^T so y'all are probably like why is this called the new student and to be honest i don't know it was gonna be Nagisa was new and the story was gonna be enveloped around a few months with in the first year but when i was writing the first chapter it did not seem right sooo i changed it to a year soooo i hope yall like it so as a joke i might do bloopers or funny random moments in the future but now on with the chapter**

POV / KARMA

I watch Nagisa fall over and over but she finally got the hang of it. "see that wasn't so hard" i said laughing "i-it's was harder that it looked ok!" she pouted "nagisa wa-" Nagisa fell on top of me "well i guess you cant master this skill" i got up helping nagisa "well im going go to the arcade while you practice ok?" she stood up "ok ill get something to eat at the sushi place they have in here"

POV / NAGISA

i walked into the food place and ordered sushi i sat down i was about to take a bite when another man walked up to me "um are you nagisa?" he asked as if he was looking for me "yea? do you need something?" he looked kinda scary "well you put one of my friends in jail correct" i looked away "yea, he was being a creep and making me kiss him stuff like that" ... there was a pause "i'm sorry ma'am for what he did to you. but that's my best friend i'm afraid ill have to kid nap you now" i gave him a look that looked a lot like this -.- he grabbed my arm. i quickly grabbed the sushi making him let go to take it out of my hand, i ran out of the sushi place and into the parking lot i hid behind a karma's motorcycle. i put my hand over my mouth trying not to make a noise, then i heard it... the mans voice from earlier. i couldn't breath. my heart pumping like crazy. the man saw my blue hair. "THERE SHE IS MAN!"

i couldn't think.. i wanted to see karma's sweet smile one more time. i couldn't move.. i sat there lifeless not knowing what to do... "she looks dead man.." "GOD DAMN IT DID SHE COMMENT SUICIDE" i sat there i knew what i had to do... i slowly grabbed pepper spry out of my bag "d-don't move o-or ill pepper spry you" they moved closer i quickly sprayed them running into the skating place once again. my heart was racing i couldn't breath... i couldn't move i stood there pepper spry in hand standing there like a lifeless statue. there people around me.. i could see strait i felt sick.. i started to move but not like i usually did my legs gave out and i fell to my knees. the last thing i reameber was blacking out ...

POV / KARMA

i walked out of the arcade i looked in the sushi place for nagisa but she wasn't there "hmm.." i walked in the skating entrance trying to see a blue hair'd girl then i saw it, she stood lifeless, she looked terrified everyone was looking at her, she started to move but her legs gave out and she pasted out. "omg" i ran to her and picked her up and ran out side. i saw the two men rubbing there eyes in pain, then i saw the pepper spray in her hand. did she... pepper spray them?

POV / NAGISA (at there apartment)

i slowly start to wake up.. i felt warm... i was in karma's arms. then i remembered what happen "k...karma?" he looked down, i wiped my eyes. "w...what h-hapend?" i asked. "i'm not sure.. i saw you stand lifeless and fall to the ground...i thought i lost you" i could see him crying i sat up realizing we where at the apartment. "k..karma its ok.. i'm here now" i hugged him, he was still crying "Nagisa if you died, i would have never forgive my self for leaving you alone" that made me smile about how much he cared. "karma i love you" i smile and kisses his cheek. wiping his tears. next thing i knew he practically he cried hid self to sleep. my room was closer... i pick him up putting him in my bed i whispered "good night karma" i left my room. i sat on the couch and smiled "he cares so much about me" my arms hurt from holding him like i did "it was harder than it looks.. hes like ten times my size" T^T

(an hour later) "its 1:37 AM i should head to bed..." i head into my room quietly... i hope he doesn't mind... i lay in my bed next thing i knew karma's arms where around my hips, i blushed then smiled quickly falling asleep

(in the morning)

yawns~

"hmm karma must have woken up early" i walk into the living room "good morning nagisa" he smirked "not like i care but why did i wake up in your bed this morning" i looked away blushing "well im not strong and my room was the closets to the living room.. that's why.." he got up and hugged me "nagisa... t..thank you..." i hugged him back. he kissed my cheek. "was the date bad?" i laughed "of course not" i smile "we should go to the carnival today" he said smiling "ok" i smiled back

(at the carnival)

"wow this looks so cool" we kinda did our own thing, like different games and stuff. we finally met up for lunch. we stood in line talking then a girl walked up to karma "hey, your hot~" she said to karma "wanna go on a date~" she said to karma "no i'm taken" karma said. he quickly grabbed my hand "you're with her.. haha how pathetic c'mon you deserve someone hot.. not someone lame" she stood there laughing "c'mon hot stuff. what do you say?" he looked kind of mad "i say..." he stop, i let go of hid hand and ran away as fast as possible. the only thing i could hear in my head was "he deserves more" "he will fall in love with her" "you are worthless" "he will never love you like he loves that girl" i felt tears thoughs thoughts kept telling me the same thing. i called kayano i told her what happend

 **kayano: Nagisa don't say thoughs things i bet karma loves you**

 **nagisa: i cant help but to think... does he really love me...**

 **kayano: why wouldn't he, your a great person**

i felt a hand on my shoulder "nagisa?" it was nakamura, i turned around and told kayano i needed to go.. "Nagisa whats wrong?" i cried more thinking about it. i explained everything "nagisa... he would never do something like that" i looked down "i'm so worthless... i don't deserve such a great guy..." she put her arms around me "nagisa it's ok, let it all out" i didn't know but nakamura was texting karma **.**

 **nakamura: karma... what happend?**

 **karma: what do you mean**

 **nakamura: i found nagisa talking to kayano on the phone crying. he told me what happend... he keeps saying "i'm worthless.. i don't deserve such a great guy" and more..**

 **karma: where are y'all?**

 **nakamura: next to the fairest weel**

 **karma: i have been looking every where for her. thank you nakamura**

"karma is coming" she said with a soft and soothing voice... "he was worried sick.." i didn't say any thing "nagisa?" i heard his voice. he touched my shoulder... "k...k..karma..." i said trying not to look at him... "nagisa i didn't realized how you felt" he hugged me. "karma... why... why did you choose me?" he smiled "because. i love you" i hugged him back... he picked me up "lets go home" he turned to nakamura "thank you nakamura..." "any time"

 **(at home)**

"k...karma... i'm sorry... i shouldn't have ran away.." he kissed me, he put his arms around my waist. i put my arms around his neck. i get closer deepening the kiss. it didn't take long for karma's tongue to go in my mouth. my hand reached his hair, i started to mess / pull his hair. he softly moaned. he stuck his tongue deeper into my mouth making me moan loudly i slowly stopped messing with his hair. we ended up separating the kiss.

i face was red i wiped me lips. "nagisa it's ok.. it wasn't your fault" i smile "well good night karma" i lay in my bed, when i realized...i haven't eaten today... i guess that's my fault... i soon fell asleep...

 **I KNOW TO MUCH DRAMA I IS SORRY I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO... GOOD BYE MY PEACHES :3**


End file.
